


The Recondite Art of Dating Draco Malfoy

by Cibee (Cibeeeee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottoming from the Top, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, but he's definitely the one in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibee
Summary: “You look gorgeous,” Harry breathed out, earnest.“And you,” Draco’s head dropped forward. “Are going to admit you werewrong.”(Where Ron asked the question: “Which would you choose, food or sex?”)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 51
Kudos: 854





	The Recondite Art of Dating Draco Malfoy

“So I heard this on a muggle TV show the other day,” Ron started.

“Since there are no wizarding TVs or shows, I think you can drop the ‘muggle’,” Draco said loftily. Hermione nodded, but didn’t move her gaze from the book she was reading and didn’t say anything. (She stopped trying.)

Ron ignored him. “On the show, they asked their friends -”

“Aw, do you see me as your friend?” Draco cut in. “At least one of us does.”

“Harry!” Ron glared at Draco. “Control your ferret, will you?”

“Is that how you treat your friends?” Draco turned to prop his chin on Harry. “Is it?” 

“No, but he likes me,” Harry said. Draco snorted.

“That’s embarrassing,” Draco flopped across Harry’s lap and wedged his head under Harry’s arm, which was Draco-speak for “pay attention to me.”

Harry’s fingers automatically buried itself into Draco’s hair, thin and soft, so was Draco’s pleased sigh.

“Anyway, the question was: If you had to choose between food and sex, which would you choose?” Ron said.

Harry and Draco perked up. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“The answer is obvious, isn’t it?” Draco scoffed from Harry’s lap. “It’s-”

Harry agreed. “Well, food,” he said.

“-sex. What?” Draco shot up and glared at Harry. “ _What_?” he hissed.

Ron folded his arms. “I agree. Food is superior.” Hermione huffed, turning a page.

“Well, it’s _you_ ,” Draco snapped. “A bowl of oatmeal is superior to your tepid heterosexual sex. But Our Sex, Harry?” Draco was all but screeching now, and Harry could hear the capital letters in it.

Harry fumbled for a response. “Er, I — I wasn’t thinking about — ” and before he could finish the sentence, Harry received a shape kick via Hermione, who still hadn’t looked up from her book.

Draco’s glare got colder. “Wasn’t thinking about what?” 

“Nothing,” Harry said hurriedly. “Nevermind. Don’t listen to me.”

Draco moved away from Harry to the furthest spot of the sofa. The glare he was still shooting out of the corner of his eyes promised serious passive-aggressive sticky-notes left in unsuspecting places all around the house and at least two days of silent treatment later. Harry sighed heavily, and his wary look was met with Ron’s gloating ones. 

“Hon, what about you?” Ron said, wrapping an arm around Hermione. 

“A primitive question,” Hermione answered. “But food. I need it to survive.”

Ron gave Harry a smug look, his eyes darting to Draco and back, clearly saying “my better half is better than _yours_.”

Harry’s better half was bitter still when Hermione declared she needed to work and told everyone to get out of her house. And Draco was still in A Mood when they got home. Harry looked on helplessly as Draco stomped his way to the bedroom and wondered if this meant he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

That thought was dashed when Draco, still sullen and glaring, stomped back out and snapped, “ _Why_ are you still standing there?”

Harry, continuing to be very confused, didn’t say anything.

“Get in here!” Draco all but barked and stomped back into their bedroom again.

Heart pounding and scared for his life, the Savior of the Wizarding World (trademarked by Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes) tiptoed to his bedroom to see —

To see his very naked, very angry boyfriend fingering himself. 

“Bloody Hell!” Harry yelped, face flaming. Even though this was something he’d seen and done himself many times before, there was still something about confronting a wet, stretched-out hole unexpectedly that managed to shut a person’s brain off. 

“What?” Draco said. His eyes darker than usual underneath his frown. “You don’t even like seeing this anymore as well? Shall I bring you a plate of roast potatoes instead?”

“Is this what it’s about?” Harry asked wildly. Everything was happening too fast and too intense for him to remain even an iota of calm. 

“Yes!” Draco said. “Of course it is. How could you have chosen food over _me_?”

“I didn’t!” Harry cried. “I didn’t choose it over you! I wasn’t - I was just thinking about it on a general scope!”

Draco pulled his fingers out of himself and slid to his knees in one smooth motion. He tugged Harry’s sweatpants down and pulled out Harry’s half-hard cock because - well, just because! Being confused didn’t stop him from finding Draco fingering himself hot.

“I am — ” Draco licked a long line up Harry’s cock, all the way to the crown. “ — going to _prove you wrong._ ”

Harry’s head fell back and he desperately wanted to reassure that he didn’t mean to disparage Draco in any way, that he didn’t need to take it as a personal attack, but Draco swallowed Harry all the way down and down until Harry was sure there wasn’t much dick left for Draco to keep going but - Harry’s mouth dropped open as he looked down to see Draco’s lips stretched around the very base of Harry’s cock.

“How — ?” Harry sputtered. “How did you — When did your throat start doing _that_?”

Draco glared and with some unfathomable ability, the pressure in his mouth got tighter and Harry gripped the door frame with one hand and his hip in the other to stop himself from thrusting forward. His thighs trembled violently from the strain. Draco closed his eyes and wound his arms around Harry’s hips like he would Harry’s shoulders when kissing. 

“You’re killing me,” Harry choked. His hips stuttering. “I pissed you off and now you’re killing me.”

A pinch to Harry’s ass. Harry looked down to meet Draco’s eyes. When sure he had Harry’s attention (when had his attention not been on Draco?), Draco slid his mouth off slowly. Lips and tongue pulling along the throbbing skin. Harry’s cock popped out, and Draco let it rest on his cheek. Eyelid fluttering, Draco closed his eyes again and moaned (a rough sound), grinding into the floor. The movement caused Harry’s dick to drag across Draco’s face, leaving saliva and come shining behind. The tip pushed Draco’s fringe up with every thrust.

“Com’ ere,” Harry said. Heady with lust. His skin felt too small for the amount of lust it housed. 

Draco chuckled, nosed at Harry’s balls. “I will not,” Draco murmured. “You will _go_.”

And he twisted Harry onto the bed. Harry reached for Draco when he climbed on top.

Draco grabbed Harry’s wrists and pushed them down. “No, no,” Draco kissed the pulse on Harry’s throat. “You don’t move.”

“What?” Harry gurgled, not resisting when his wrists were guided to the headboards and held there. Harry opened his eyes and closed them again when Draco moved to press kisses to Harry’s eyelids. 

“Okay?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry replied. His cock jerked when he felt his wrists bound together, then to the bed. Draco hovered over him, fingers ghosting across Harry’s cock, pushing it lightly to watch it bob back. 

“Cute,” Draco mumbled.

“Shut up,” Harry moaned.

“Legs, too,” Draco said, and pointed his wand at Harry’s ankles after a jerky nod was given.

Being flat on his back with his legs spread wide felt better than Harry thought, and not as vulnerable, especially when Harry thought about how this position allowed Draco to - touch, or lick, or anything he wanted to do more easily. Draco certainly was looking at Harry like he wanted to do a lot of things but not knowing where to start. Harry thought what Draco was doing before — God, his _mouth_ — was enough to have Harry swear off food forever.

“You say that now,” Draco panted, swinging a leg over to straddle Harry’s thighs, rubbing their cocks together.

“Fuck, was I doing it again?” Harry said. His head lolled to the side as Draco frotted down.

“Yeah,” Draco dropped to kiss Harry, hard and deep, and shimmied up to rest the curve of his ass to Harry’s erection. “You say that now,” Draco said when he let Harry take a breath. “But you’ll forget all about it once a plate of treacle tarts is in front of you.”

“I do not,” Harry argued. “I just live in the moment.”

“Well then,” Draco reached behind them, and Harry heard a squelch that meant Draco was fingering himself again. Harry threw back his head and groaned. The wet noised continued, and Draco kept talking, “I will just have to brand this moment into you.”

And then he sank down on Harry’s cock in one go.

“Bloody Hell!” Harry bucked up, but Draco pressed firmly down. The rope strained against his wrists and ankles as Harry tried to curl into Draco. “Warn a bloke,” Harry said shakily.

Draco’s face was tilted to the ceiling. His chest heaving, mottled with red. His nipples perked and wispy blond hair curled around it, glistening with sweat. Harry’s mouth watered, and he suddenly hates his restraints.

“You look gorgeous,” Harry breathed out, earnest. 

“And you,” Draco’s head dropped forward. “Are going to admit you were _wrong_.”

“I can admit that right now,” Harry said.

“No!” Draco snapped. “I am going to make you regret that thought ever entered your mind!” He rose up and slammed down. Harry yelped.

“And you are going to make up all the distress you caused me!”

“That was an hour ago!” Harry snapped back. “How much distress could you have endured?”

“Very — ” Draco clenched as he pounded himself on Harry’s cock. “ — much!”

It was then Harry’s mind finally caught on that Draco chose this position because he wanted to take away Harry’s advantage — how Harry would kiss Draco and murmur in his ears while fucking him that usually drove Draco an uncontrollable madness and resulted in him soppily blurting out whatever he was feeling. In hindsight Harry should have realized this the moment he walked in, but it was a little difficult to think straight when your boyfriend greeted you with his wet and stretched hole followed by a deepthroat. Draco delivered an especially punishing downthrust and Harry groaned, wondering if Draco had been planning this the very moment those words left Harry’s mouth, and that just made Harry moaned louder.

“That’s right,” Draco panted, his hair flying everywhere and his thighs trembling. He reached behind and braced himself on Harry’s legs; his cock slapped against his own and Harry’s stomach with every movement but Draco paid it no mind — a rare thing, really. Sometimes a burst of precome would fling from Draco’s cock, landing god knows where. Harry felt wet and slick all over so he couldn’t really tell the differences anyway.

Draco threw his head back and picked up pace. Harry’s toes curled so hard they might be cramping. Each breath was coming in bursts, followed by rough huffs. Harry couldn’t see anything but the way Draco moved; he couldn’t feel anything but his cock sliding in and out of Draco.

“Oh, god,” Harry gritted his teeth until his jaw ache. “I’m going to — Draco, god, I’m going to come — !”

Then Draco pointed his wand at Harry’s dick.

Harry let out of (very manly) squeak of alarm. Draco said something and Harry felt a tightening sensation at the base of his cock and around his balls. Harry threw his head back with a shout. Arms and legs pulling at its bonds until the bed creaked in protest. Eyes frantic and mouth agape, Harry looked to Draco as his cock continue to pulse without anything coming out.

“What the fuck is that?” Harry said, voice still high. His cock now felt over sensitive and he tried to squirm away from Draco, but Draco ground down and left his ass pressed firmly against Harry’s pelvis.

“Just a charm to keep you from ejaculating,” Draco grinned. Even flushed and sweaty and panting, Draco looked like he should be wearing a crown with all the control he was wielding. He leaned down to bite Harry’s nipple, which felt extra unfair since Harry was the one that wanted it first. With Harry’s flushed nipple between his bright teeth, Draco continued to grin.

The tight, wet heat clenched around Harry, hard, and Harry’s hips jerked. Draco pressed his tongue flat against Harry’s swollen flesh and trailed up to Harry’s lips.

Draco’s tongue slid into Harry’s mouth, drawing Harry in. Before Harry could kiss back, Draco pulled away, pressing his lips to the side of Harry’s face, just beside his ear, peppering it.

Softly, Draco said, between wet kisses, “I am going to make — you — _beg_.”

And started moving again.

Harry bit off a whimper. Usually by this point he was lying spent, Draco draped over him, complaining that Harry stunk so they should promptly move to the bathroom; not still painfully hard with Draco bouncing on his cock like his life depended on it.

No, even more serious then Draco’s life. Draco had a _point to prove_.

“Say it,” Draco panted. Sweat dripping all over.

Harry writhed on the bed. Muscles taut to the point of pain, and Harry shook his head.

“Stubborn, stubborn,” Draco’s voice was the embodiment of a smirk. “No one will know. No one ever knows how well you beg in bed. When people look up to you in the streets, no one knows how you moaned with me sitting on your face, or how your ‘please’s always break off in the end. No one will know, so just say it, Harry. Say you were wrong.”

“Fuck,” Harry closed his eyes so Draco wouldn’t see how they rolled back. “I am not –” Harry had to turn his head and moan into his shoulder before he was able to continue, “ — letting you win.” 

“Then you don’t get to come,” Draco said, not unkindly. He leaned down again, hands cupping Harry’s jaw and pressing gentle kisses to his face, and cajoled, “Come on, Harry. . . no one will know. I just want to hear you say it.”

“Please, you would not—” Harry opened his eyes.

“Ah! I hear a please. We’re halfway there,” Draco said.

Laughing, Harry bent his knees as best he could and bumped Draco lightly. Draco huffed and shoved Harry’s legs back down. 

“You’re ruining this,” Draco complained.

“What, your devious plan?” Harry smiled, then gasped.

Draco hummed, eyes down and satisfied. His finger probed against Harry’s hole, dipping in and quickly drawing out.

“God,” Harry said. And there was nothing more to say. He wasn’t going to give in that easily, but with Draco riding and fingering him at the same time, Harry didn’t think he had any choice.

Because of the angle, Draco couldn’t work Harry properly, but the feeling of penetration was enough to send Harry to aching hard all over again. Draco pulled his finger out and fumbled for his wand.

“No, no more dick magic,” Harry moaned. 

Draco let out a breathless laugh. “How about arse magic?” he asked, summoning a vibrator from their bedside table. Draco cast cleaning and lubricating spell on the toy and pushed it inside of Harry in swift succession.

Harry’s whole body spasmed as the toy breached him, already buzzing. Draco pushed until Harry’s cock twitched.

Draco left it pressing against Harry’s prostate and hummed when Harry bit his lips to stop a whimper. “Let’s see if this will work.”

For the third time, Harry found himself getting fucked furiously despite their current positions saying otherwise. Draco resumed his brutal pace, bouncing and grinding on Harry’s cock as though he was born for this position (knowing Draco, he probably thought exactly that). Twisting and moaning, hands pinching his nipples and tangling in his own hair, Draco put on a performance like he always reveled in during sex, only now it was clearly meant as torture because Harry still — couldn’t — come —

“Please,” Harry panted when his cock pulsed violently but remained hard. His plead broke off at the end. “Please,” Harry sobbed when the vibrator stimulated his arse until it was borderline painful. “Draco, please!” Harry shouted.

“Say it,” Draco said between huge intakes of breaths. 

“Fuck, I don’t — ” Harry tried, but his cock was now so overstimulated that every downward thrust from Draco caused a jolt of painful pleasure to shoot all the way down to his toes. “I don’t even remember what started — ” his words cut off when his body involuntarily twitched as if shocked. “ — what started all this.”

“ _This_ started when you choose food over me,” Draco snapped, and he delivered a particularly hard slam, which Harry didn’t even think it was possible.

“That is the dumbest thing to get mad about!” Harry couldn’t help but argue. “And I didn’t choose it over _you_!”

“Take—” _slam!_ “—it—” followed by a downward twist “—back!” _SLAM_! “And maybe, I’ll let you come.”

“God, you’re off your trolley!”

“I am being perfectly sane! As any rational boyfriend would be!” Draco glared at Harry. “You’re the one being stubborn when you could just admit to being wrong!”

Harry couldn’t reply this time because he was busy trying not to lose his mind at his cock being so sensitive that it felt like any small breeze would make Harry come like he was fifteen. But Draco carried on.

“Also, I want you to say the Wimbourne Wasps are better than Appleby.”

“What?” Harry groaned and twitched. “Are you fucking with me, Malfoy?”

“Say it!” Draco slammed down, and Harry jerked up with a shout.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck!” Harry’s eyes were squeezed so tightly shut that bright spots were appearing. “Fine! It’s better!”

“And you’ll choose sex with me over food?” This time, a familiar tone of insecurity crept into Draco’s words.

Harry’s eyes were still closed, but his mouth definitely wasn’t. “God, yes, yes! I’ll choose anything with you over everything. Sex with you is amazing, I love it more than anything, I love you more than anything. Draco, Draco, Draco . . . ”

Harry continued to babble on, words jumbling together. Above him, Draco moaned loudly, then suddenly — suddenly the pressure over Harry’s cock and balls were gone, and his orgasm hit him like a literal bolt of lightning. He could feel it from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes, and Harry bucked so hard he almost dislodged Draco from his cock, only because Draco was holding onto Harry’s thighs that he didn’t end up on the floor.

When Draco came, it was completely untouched. His movement became frantic. His eyes wide and skin flushed. Draco’s come hit Harry’s chest and chin, hot against Harry’s skin.

The vibrator slid out of Harry and he let out a whimper of relief. His whole body could do with some touch-free time for at least hours, he felt. Draco, thankfully, seemed to be fully aware of this and collapsed a good distance away, also panting hard.

Draco turned his face to Harry. “Okay?” he asked, softly.

Harry nodded. His heart was taking its time slowing down.

“I thought you were going to use the safe word at the end there,” Draco propped himself to his elbow and grinned down Harry. He was infuriatingly collected even though his arse must be burning sore. 

“I didn’t want it to stop,” Harry admitted. 

“Merlin, that’s good,” Draco said it like it was complimenting himself. Harry huffed a laugh. Draco flopped down and continued, “I bet Granger and Weasley don’t even have a safe word. Why would you need one to get out of missionary?” Draco snickered.

“It’s not a competition,” Harry said, curling into a comforting ball on the clean, cool sheets. Somehow he missed Draco casting the cleaning charm on them, but he appreciated it immensely.

“Of course it is.” Draco glared at Harry like he insulted him, but there was a hint of smile too, and he looked so, so lovely because he looked Happy and Harry had always been especially sentimental after sex. Draco’s face was pointy, and sharp, and many people had thought he looked unpleasant. But Harry loved Draco’s pointy face. He saw every point and every edge as somewhere made for Harry to kiss, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco’s cheekbone. And his nose, and his sharp cupid’s bow.

Draco hummed, glowing in the attention. “Don’t try to change the topic.”

Harry laughed. “What topic?” he asked. “Their safe word? I’m afraid I don’t know it.”

“Gross,” Draco said. “But no, of course not that! The one that started all this!”

Harry groaned and rolled back to his side of the bed. “I already admit I was wrong.”

“No,” Draco said. “The next part! Where you tell them!”

“I thought you said no one would know!”

“Well, I was lying!” Draco crossed his arms and tilted his body to look at Harry. “You’ve been with me for seven years and you still haven’t learned?”

“Shove off, I’m going to sleep.” Harry turned so he back was to Draco. “And don’t touch me, I might burst into flames if you do.”

Draco grumbled, “wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.” and Harry kicked him off the bed.

* * *

“Potter!” Draco exclaimed, and draped himself over Harry’s body. “Tell them about your new change of mind.”

Harry gave an exaggerated sigh. “I have now decided, after an excellent demonstration, the error of my ways. Sex is definitely better than food.”

Draco planted a big, smacking kiss on Harry’s cheek.

Ron’s face was white and pinched. “I didn’t care about what Harry thinks to have that image thrust into my brain.”

“There definitely was a lot of thrusting,” Harry said with a dreamy look. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and tucked his face under Harry’s chin, looking satisfied, smug and sated all at once.

Hermione looked thoughtful, “Why do you have to choose?”

One of Draco’s eyebrow went up while both of Harry’s shot up. “What do you mean?”

“Please don’t tell them what you mean,” Ron said.

Hermione ignored him. “I mean, why choose one when you can have both. Perhaps, at the same time?”

Draco sat up straight. He and Harry looked at Hermione in astonishment. Ron whimpered.

“God, I have such a craving for those orange chocolates right now,” Harry murmured.

“And the whipped cream from — ” Draco practically moaned the words out.

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him up. “We’re leaving.”

Before they left, Draco turned back and blew Hermione a kiss and gave Ron a wink. “Wish us luck,” he said, especially to Ron. Ron groaned into his hands. 

“Why, ‘Mione?” he said.

Hermione calmly opened her book. “Next time, don’t pick food over sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cibeewastaken)


End file.
